Meeting for the first Time
by castlencis
Summary: Alexis Castle is in her favorite coffee shop when she meets Reid Garrett for the first time.There will be some mention of Caskett/Smacked.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting for the first Time. **

This is my first fan fiction crossover between CSI New York and Castle. Alexis Castle meets Reid Garrett for the first time in a coffee shop. Their friendship is one Alexis treasures. There will be a mention of Caskett/Smacked. Not sure if it is to be a one-shot or not.

Meeting Reid. 

Alexis walked into her favourite coffee shop and straight away the owner knew her and said "Miss Castle it has been a while since you came here to have hot chocolate, how have you been and your father is still doing what he does best", "Yes Mr. Lawrence it has been a while since I have been in and my father is still helping the 12th precinct and he still writes", said Alexis. At this time Maitiú Lawrence the owner of the coffee shop had showed Alexis to her seat, which wasn't to far from the precinct. When Alexis sat down at her table she took out her books to do some work and then she took out one of her father's books so that she could read it when she was finished doing schoolwork. Maitiú asked Alexis did she want her hot chocolate right now and Alexis just shook her head indicting that she did not want it right now. So Mr. Lawrence left her to do what she does best which was work on her schoolwork alone.

Time flew by it was lunchtime already and Alexis was stuck on one piece of her schoolwork and she started to get frustrated about it plus she had not had anything to eat since breakfast that morning. Reid had come into the coffee shop hoping to get some work done also. He ordered something to eat and a cappuccino and he went to find a place to sit and work the only seat free was the one across from Alexis and he went over to her to ask her if it was ok for him to sit opposite her but when he arrived at the table he saw what she was working on and the one bit that frustrated her to no end and that was the ice-breaker he needed. "Hey, listen I had the same problem, if I can sit opposite you I can show you one way to work it out", said Reid. "Oh of course what time is it do you know I left my watch at home and my phone is in my bag", said Alexis. "It's lunchtime and by the way my name is Reid Garrett, what's yours", said Reid. "Oh my god my dad would kill me if I didn't have something to eat", said Alexis at that moment her stomach began to growl fiercely before she told him her name. "I am sorry I almost forgot to tell you my name it is Alexis Castle, it's nice to meet you Reid Garrett", said Alexis. "It's nice to meet you to Alexis, let's eat something before I show you the solution to that problem ok", said Reid and Alexis nodded her head in agreement.

So after lunch Reid done as promised and Alexis thanked him and they both continued their work separately. Alexis dug her phone out of her bag and sent her dad a text hopefully everything between him and Detective Beckett is all right. When Alexis put her other books away she picked up her father's first Nikki Heat Novel and started to read it and she was really enjoying it until someone had started to take pictures she put the book down and stared out the window and saw someone staring at her and she got real uncomfortable. Reid had noticed something was wrong and stopped what he was working at and asked "Alexis is there something wrong?" and she turned to look at him and smiled weakly at him and said "My ex-boyfriend is back from Stanford and it is strange to see him across the street watching me, I thought that Ashley and I could be friends but if he keeps doing this I'm going to have to speak to Detective Beckett about it because if I tell my dad he'll freak out". "You know something I never really got to know my real mother but through Detective Taylor I've gotten to that she loved me enough to give me up for adoption to have a good start in life, but I had a girlfriend like you I would not let you go without a fight", said Reid. While Reid and Alexis were talking two things happened the first was Stella walked in with Flack asking to speak to one of the staff members and the second was Castle walked in and saw Alexis sitting talking to a young man and saw the smile that was missing for the last month.

"Mr. Lawrence do you have my usual order of coffee and pastries for me?" asked Castle. "Why Mr. Castle it is good to see you again and yes your order is on its way, will I tell your daughter that you're here", said Maitiú. "No I don't want to disturb her conversation plus I'll see her at home later for dinner", said Castle. "Ok, Mr. Castle whatever you say and here is your order and thank you for your custom", said Maitiú. Castle paid for the items and left and headed towards the 12th precinct and hopes that his partner takes his peace offering as a sign of a truce and that neither one will discuss what happened until this case is over. Once Stella and Flack were finished talking to the person they asked to see they spotted Reid and went over to say hi. "Hey you how are you doing?" Stella asked. Reid looked up from Alexis's face and said "Hey Stella, Don, I'm fine and you guys let me guess doing what you do best trying to catch bad guys and put them behind bars, how's Mac", said Reid. Stella just smiled and said "he's the same works non-stop and rarely gets a break". "Oh, I'm sorry Alexis this is Stella Bonasera and Don Flack they work with my step-dad, guys, this is Alexis Castle a friend", said Reid. "Well it's nice to meet you but I'm afraid we got to get back before Mac starts wondering where we are, see you soon Reid and Alexis it was a pleasure to meet you bye", said Stella. And with that both Stella and Don left and went back to work. "Wait till Mac hears we bumped into Reid, I wonder how he will react", said Don to Stella. "Don things between Mac and Reid are at a bit of a standstill so tread lightly ok and I think it's best if he hears this news from me ok", said Stella.

It was getting late and Alexis asked Reid if he would get a taxi with her home that way she would feel a lot safer and Reid agreed to do just that and so they went home. Alexis was dropped off first and she paid for her half of the taxi ride and she gave Reid a kiss goodbye on the cheek and went straight into the lobby and headed upstairs and as she got in the elevator she saw her friend and smiled at him and waved as the doors closed all she saw was his smile get wider knowing that she was safe. With that Reid gave the taxi driver the address of his parents house and was glad he met a smart beautiful young woman who could take his breath away every time she spoke but right now she just needs a friend.

A/N: Please tell me what you think. Do you think it should be a one-shot or should there be more? Reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting for the first Time. **

A/N: Well thanks for the reviews. It will be interesting to find out how Castle reacts to the relationship between Alexis and Reid plus I wonder how Mac reacts when Stella tells him about bumping into Reid at the coffee shop.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or CSI New York. **

**Meeting the Family. **

After they got back to the lab Stella and Flack informed Mac that the girl at the coffee shop was working at a restaurant when her friend rang her but she did not answer because her phone was in her locker. Flack said "Mac I checked it out and she was telling the truth so that means we can rule her out for the moment right". Mac just nodded his head and with that Don knew it was his cue to leave and left Stella in Mac's office to talk to him. Mac looked at Stella and was wondering why she looked nervous. "Stella in all the time I've known you, you have never once looked nervous as you do right now what is it", said Mac. "Promise you won't jump down my throat, we bumped into Reid at the coffee shop doing some college work but he wasn't alone he was talking to a young woman named Alexis it seemed that the young woman needed some reassurance from a friend and found it in Reid, have you talked to him at all since the cabbie killer case", asked Stella.

Mac knew that Stella and only Stella would bring up Reid. "To be honest Stella I haven't had the chance but let me guess you think I should right", said Mac and Stella just nodded her head in answer to Mac's statement. Stella turned on her heel and left Mac to do paperwork and figure out how to talk to Reid again without upsetting him and himself. After she got home Alexis started on dinner for her family, it seemed that Detective Beckett might be coming to dinner again at the loft for the second night in a row. Alexis has not been able to call Beckett by her christen name for a while now but it seems that she is making an effort to ease the girls thoughts about her and show her that she truly cares for her father as well as her and her grams. Kate Beckett seemed to be having dinner with them more often than she would at home. Alexis wondered if the reason Kate didn't call for three months was because she heard her father's declaration of love and needed time away to process everything that happened and to heal.

Alexis heard the door to the loft open and what she saw made her smile. "Hey Dad, Kate it's nice to see you again any chance you and I have a chat in private?" asks Alexis. "Oh, hey pumpkin how was your day?" asks Rick but before Alexis answered her father she was waiting for an answer from Kate. "Alexis I would love to have a chat in private with you, may I give you a hug?" Kate asks. Alexis goes to Kate's waiting embrace and holds her tight for a few minutes before she kisses her forehead and lets go. While Alexis and Kate were doing this Castle was finishing off the dinner Alexis had prepared for them what he saw between Alexis and Kate amazed him. He sees that Kate really cares for Alexis and loves her hopefully their talk will clear the air between them. Both women were looking at him with smiles on their faces and one eyebrow raised in asking "What". Rick continued to finish off dinner and while he did that both Alexis and Kate set the table. "Oh dad I am sorry for not answering your question eailer but my day was good apart from a photographer taking my picture while I was studying and going over college leaflets", said Alexis. When Castle answered her his voice sounded deadpanned and Kate said "Really tough case today I think your dad needs a big hug from his beautiful daughter". Once they finished setting the table Alexis went over to her dad and gave him a really big hug but she noticed the tears on his face and smiled saying "You really are a big baby" and started to laugh.

They had all been sitting at the table eating and talking when there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be," said Castle as he got up to answer the door when he opened it he did not expect to find a young man behind it. "I am sorry to disturb you but is Alexis here I have something she might be interested in", said Reid. Castle looked at him and let him in and Reid crossed the threshold no problem. When Alexis saw Reid enter she came straight over and said "Hi Reid, what brings you to my neck of the woods". But before Reid could answer Castle was waiting to be introduced to this young man with whom his daughter had become friends with and when Alexis saw her father's questing look she knew she had to introduce Reid to her family. "I'm sorry, Reid this is my father Rick Castle, this is my step-mom Kate Beckett at the mention of her name Kate went over to shake Reid's hand, and my grandmother is not here right now" said Alexis. "Guys this is my friend Reid Garrett" Alexis added. "Hi, so to answer your eailer question Alexis I found this and thought it might help you with your studies", said Reid handing her a book that she barely recognized. "Thanks, you wanna stay for dinner there's plenty", said Rick. "No thank you, I have other plans I just thought Alexis should have the book before I forgot about it", said Reid.

"I take it your having dinner with your step-dad", said Alexis and Reid just nodded his answer. "Well I guess we better not keep you, it was nice to meet you Reid", said Kate and she nudged Castle and he goes "Oh yeah Reid it was nice to meet you, call round anytime", said Castle. Both Beckett and Castle moved back towards the table and let Alexis say goodbye to her friend alone. "Listen thanks again and maybe we can meet up again at the coffee shop and talk", said Alexis as she walked Reid to the door. "Alexis I would like that very much, by the way wait till your in your room to open the book ok, see ya Alexis", said Reid, "Bye, Reid", said Alexis as he walked out the door and down the hallway to the elevator. Once the door was closed, Alexis walked back to the table and sat down putting the book beside her and noticed that her father was waiting for an explanation. "Dad I'll explain after I talk to Kate ok, now lets finish dinner" said Alexis. Kate loved the fact that Alexis is going to wait until she finished talking with her but its goanna be torture for Rick not knowing something for a couple of hours. Mac had been waiting in the car for Reid to come back down from this girls home and when he saw him he couldn't help but smile. Once Reid was in the car he turned to Mac and said "She asked me to meet her for coffee again". "Well that's good, you can tell me about her over dinner" said Mac and with that Mac drove to the club he played at to have something to eat with Reid.

Mac and Reid had a very interesting talk about everything including the cabbie killer case once the air was cleared on all that Mac decided that he wanted to hear about this young woman his step-son met in a coffee shop. "Well Mac her name is Alexis Castle, and she is beautiful and smart and funny but there is something going on with her that I don't understand just yet", said Reid. "Well for now be her friend and when she's ready she'll explain everything just like you will when she asks you why you don't take off the scarf", said Mac. Reid just looked at Mac for a second and then he just smiled. Mac decided to let Reid see him play his bass with the band and not only that but he told Stella what his plans were and knew to bring the rest of the gang to the bar for the music and to sit with Reid. When Stella arrived with Danny, Lindsay and Don she spotted where Mac and Reid were sitting and said to the others "listen lets get drinks first and then join Mac and Reid at the table" the group nodded their heads in agreement and went straight to the bar.

While Reid was enjoying getting to know Mac's friends and workmates and listening to Mac play was something special when their friendship is more solid he might bring Alexis here and introduce her to the rest of the group just like Mac did with him. While thinking about Alexis Danny asked him a question and when Reid didn't respond Don tapped his arm and Reid realised he must have spaced out but when he saw Don's smile he knew what was coming next. "Hey Reid you didn't answer Danny's question but I'm guessing your thinking about that friend of yours that me and Stella met at the coffee shop", said Don and Reid just smiled and said "So what if I'm thinking about Alexis, I was thinking she might like Mac's playing". Everyone around the table stopped listening to Mac because him and the band decided to take a break and as Mac came over he caught the end of what Reid said and just smiled when everyone stared at the knowing look Mac gave Reid they obsuivaly thought that Mac might disapprove but Reid must have told him about her and he approves.

Back at the loft things had gotten quiet after Reid left and Kate was worried about what Alexis wanted to talk to her about. Castle got a call, which he had to take and he decided to take it in his office. This was the perfect opportunity to talk just until her dad got back. "Kate I know you were a bit shocked when I introduced you as my step-mom but the thing is in all the time I have gotten to know you, you are and always will be more of a mother to me than Meredith", said Alexis and Kate smiled because she was so touched by what Alexis has said and she needed to say something to her. "Alexis, thank you for that and just so you know I love you as if you were my own daughter and I know that I hurt you in some way, but I want you to know and remember that no matter what happens I will always love you and be there for you ok", said Kate. At this point Alexis got up out of her chair and went to Kate and hugged her and Kate hugged her back. Kate whispered in Alexis's ear "your family and I love you". The next thing they heard the door to Castle's office open and Alexis and Kate put their plates away and was getting desert ready when Castle came back into the kitchen area and was shocked to see his daughter getting along with Kate freely that before. When the women saw him enter they had smiles on their faces and were waiting for him to join them for desert and so he would tell them about the phone call later, right now he needed to enjoy have two of the most important people he loved with him having desert so he sat at the table and started to dig in and Kate and Alexis started laughing but they to started their desert also in a fit of giggles.

**A/N: Please Review I would like to know weather or not to continue with this story. What else could Alexis have to say to Kate in private and what will Kate reveal to Alexis? Who rang Castle and what was it about? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting for the first Time. **

**A/N: Well thanks for the reviews. What else could Alexis have to say to Kate in private and what will Kate reveal to Alexis? Who rang Castle and what was it about? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or CSI New York. **

**Telling Alexis about her Mother. **

When Castle came out of his office and saw the interaction between Kate and Alexis it brought a smile to his face. The call he received from Esposito was bad and the news he would have to give to Alexis is not good. But he would wait until after her chat to Kate. Kate knew that when she saw the smile on Castle's face it didn't reach his eyes but she would wait until after her chat to Alexis what was wrong. After desert Kate and Alexis went in Castle's office while he decided to wash the dishes and make coffee and tea.

"**Ok, Kate here it is I want to know why you hurt me, Grams but dad**** especially**** because he loves you and so do me and Grams, why did you lie to us Kate**? Asked Alexis.

"**Alexis I know I hurt you all and I am truly sorry for that, the reason I lied was because I wasn't sure that about why your dad choose that moment in the**** cemerty**** when I was shot to tell me he loved me I saw the truth of what he told me in his eyes but I wasn't able to tell him my feelings towards him, plus when I asked for time he gave it to me because I needed time to heal physically and I needed to try and**** separate**** my shooting from his declaration of love plus I needed to**** grieve**** for Roy, Alexis I love your father so much it scares me and** **I am afraid that I will loose him like I lost my mother, your father has shown me how to be part of a family and I want that more than anything with him and all of you are part of my family because Alexis you have a grandfather, my dad, I know now that your dad**** meant**** what he said that day in the cemerty and I want to tell him everything but Alexis I have been going to therapy to help me come to terms with everything including my love for your dad**", said Kate.

"**Well that kind of makes sense ok, now this other thing I wanted to talk to you about is the fact that I think someone is following me and watching me and it scares me I think that maybe it has something to do with that case where Tyson got away from you, I think he's back and he's been watching my dad and the rest of us for a while but mostly me I don't want to scare dad but could you ask the guys to check on me once in a while without dad knowing?" **asked Alexis**. **

"**Sure Alexis I'll do that for you no problem", **said Kate**. "Hey, ladies everything ok here?" **asked Rick. "**Yes, Rick we are fine but I must get going I have to be in work early for to do the paperwork you don't like doing" **said Kate. "**But Kate I just made you coffee and Alexis tea here **and he gave Kate her cup of coffee and Alexis's her tea,"** plus**** I have something to tell you Alexis, would you mind if Kate stayed for this?" **asked Rick.

"**What is it Dad?" **asked Alexis while taking a sip of her tea. Rick looked his daughter in the eyes and said "**It's about your mother, pumpkin I am sorry to tell you that she was found dead in her hotel room about an hour ago, Esposito rang me with the news before desert but I wanted to wait until you had your chat with Kate to tell you I am sorry Alexis". **

Both Rick and Kate saw Alexis face and knew that yes she was upset that her mother was dead but Meredith wasn't much of a mother not like Kate is and Alexis looked at her dad and hugged him and said "**Dad I'm not angry at you for doing what you did, I know that you did it because you loved me and I'm glad Kate is here for me**** as well**** as you, I'm going to go to bed night guys**", with that Alexis got up off the couch hugged her father and then Kate goodnight and went straight up to her room. "**Rick she needs some time to let this sink in and when she is ready she will come to you so that you can help her deal with losing her mother and I will be here to help the both of you deal with your loss", **said Kate.

"**Kate thank you for being here for her and me we really**** appreciate**** it very much and I know that you didn't like Meredith very much because of the way she has treated her daughter while growing up but you letting Alexis know that she can come to you and talk about this means a lot", **said Castle.Alexis had been standing at her bedroom door with it slightly open and heard what was said between Kate and her father and after hearing what her father said she was glad that Kate was there to help them both get through this together. Alexis went to her bed and decided to tell Reid that her mother is dead so she entered his number into her phone and while she was waiting for him to answer tears started to fall down her cheeks. As soon as she heard his voice she spoke "**Reid, hi it's Alexis Castle here listen I wanted to let you know that I may not be at the café tomorrow because I just found out my mother was killed and I needed to here a friendly voice**", said Alexis into the phone she could here people in the background teasing him because she called him and she smiled through her tears. "**Alexis, I'm glad you called I'm sorry you won't be at the café tomorrow, Alexis you sound as if you've being crying, oh Alexis I am sorry do you want me to come over Mac can drop me off when he's finished up here at a crime scene and come see you ok**", Reid said just as Mac was opening the door to the car.

"**Thanks Reid I would like that very much, I'll let Dad know you guys are coming ok, I'll see you in a few minutes bye", **said Alexis **"I'll see you soon bye Alexis", **said Reid. Once Reid hung up the phone he looked at Mac and said "**You and Don are going to the Castles house on official business, but I am going to see my friend because it's her mother's murder your investigating and I want to be there for her". **Mac nodded his head in understanding and started the car and drove in the direction of the Castles loft.

Meanwhile back at the loft Martha had arrived home and saw Kate still there and saw her son with his head in his hands and not even acknowledging the fact that she is home. "**Richard, Kate what is wrong did something happen to Alexis?" **asked Martha and when Kate heard Martha's voice she also looked worried so Kate answered her question "**Martha, hello, Alexis is ok she is up in her room at the moment talking to a friend on the phone, Rick got some bad news about Meredith, Martha Meredith was murdered tonight, Detectives Ryan and Esposito rang earlier to inform Rick they are not on the case but they will be calling round to check-up on all of you to make sure you are holding up ok". **Martha who listened to Kate intently was in shock first but recovered quickly and just smiled and went to the kitchen to get out the different ice-cream flavours to help cheer up her son, granddaughter and her soon-to-be daughter-in-law if what she sees is anything to go by, while Martha is in the kitchen Alexis sees her while she is coming down the stairs from her room and goes to her and gives her a big hug and tells her a friend is coming so she needs to do another bowl of ice-cream.

While Alexis is in the kitchen with Martha Kate hears the knock at the door and goes to answer it when she opens it she see Reid and allows him and the other two gentlemen in also before speaking she closes the door and faces Reid and says, "**I know that you are here to see Alexis she is in the kitchen with her grandmother", "Thanks Kate I'll leave you to Mac and Don", **said Reid and walked straight to the kitchen where Alexis sees him and goes straight to him for a hug and then introduces her grandmother to Reid and Reid introduces himself and helps the women in the kitchen while Kate deals with Don and Mac.

"**You're here to speak to Rick follow me, he is in the living room on the couch, Martha can you bring in some coffee for the Detectives and one for Rick he is going to need it", **said Kate as she made her way to the couch to sit by Rick. As soon as she sat beside him he lifted his head out of his hands to look at her and when he did he noticed a few things, one Kate was wiping a few tears from his face and secondly she never left not even when his mother came home with that he spoke in a whisper so only she can here "**Kate, your still here, what's going on?"**

"**Yes, Rick I'm still here I promised that I will always be here for you and your family when you need me and right now you need me, Rick these Detectives would like to speak with you, Martha and Alexis when she is ready but you and Martha can answer any questions they might have ok and I'm here as well ok, Rick let me introduce Detective Don Flack and Detective Mac Taylor they are handling your ex-wife's case", **said Kate and Rick looked at the two men and shook their hands. It only then hit him that the papers might get wind of what's happened and he cursed loud enough for the detectives to look at him strangely. "**Beckett, can you talk to Paula and inform her of what's happened and to make sure that the papers don't do damage because I do not want Alexis hurt anymore than she already is", **said Rick and Kate nodded her head took his phone and found Paula's number and dialled and while she waited for Paula to answer Castle turned to the detectives and explained everything that went on between him and Meredith over the years and the lack of contact between then since he started following Beckett around for research for his new novel.

**A/N: Please review. What's going to happen now? Who killed Meredith and why? And will Kate finally tell Castle the truth about how she feels? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting for the first Time. **

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews the last chapter was hard to write but got there in the end. This chapter will have Kate staying at the loft for a while to take care of the whole Castle family the way they take care of her.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or CSI New York. **

**Looking After Rick and his family.**

While Rick and Martha answered the detectives questions Paula answered her phone and said "**Rick Castle to what do I owe this**** pleasure****", "Actually Paula it's Detective Kate Beckett here Rick wanted me to call you and explain something, it's about Meredith I'm afraid she was killed tonight and Rick was wondering if you could work your magic with the papers and make sure that nothing**** appears**** because he doesn't want Alexis hurt anymore than she already has been, if you want to see Castle call tomorrow he will be home all day", **said Kate. "**Don't worry Detective Beckett I'll do that for Rick and the family, see you tomorrow, bye", **said Paula. "**Ok, thanks Paula see you tomorrow bye", **said Kate.

Once Kate had hung up the phone and sat back down beside Castle she put his phone back on the coffee table when the next thing everyone heard was a scream from Alexis and she called Kate and showed her, her mobile phone and Kate could kill someone when Castle saw what was on the phone and the other detectives saw what was on the phone and shocked them that someone would send Alexis a picture of the crime-scene.

Ryan, Laine and Esposito were outside the loft door when they heard Alexis scream and they burst through the door in time to see Castle almost collapse but got to him and were told by Kate to bring him to his room. Martha showed them where to bring her son she was really worried about what was happening to her family. When everyone came back into the living room Martha spoke for the first time since Detectives Taylor and Flack arrived to speak to her son and her about Meredith and their feelings towards the victim. "**Detectives, I may not have liked Meredith very much but she gave me the best thing in the world my granddaughter and I would never have wanted any harm to come to the mother of my grandchild, Reid you are staying here to keep Alexis company and you can sleep in the spare room", **said Martha and Alexis went and gave her a hug and thanked her. Alexis looked at Kate and asked "**Kate you're staying right we need you?" "I'm staying for as long as you want me here, I am not leaving you guys alone, why don't you show Reid where he is sleeping ok", **said Kate as she gave Alexis a hug and watched as Alexis lead Reid to the spare room and shut the door before she spoke again.

"**Detectives Taylor, Flack, let me introduce my team Detectives Ryan and Esposito and our M.E Dr. Laine Parish they will assist you on the case**** regarding**** Alexis Castle, Esposito you will take lead on this because I'm to close to this they are my family", **said Kate. When Martha heard the last part she was shocked to say the least but not surprised. Martha had been eating the bowls of ice cream she had put together for the family when all these visitors arrived. Detectives Taylor and Flack left the loft not long after Kate told Esposito he was lead detective on Alexis's case and that anything they find they inform Detective Taylor or Flack. Kate looked at Martha with concern and said "**Martha I understand if you don't want me here but I want to look after you and make sure you are ok. You look**** exhausted**** maybe you should try and get some sleep don't worry about Rick I'll stay close and keep an eye on him ok, I'll be on the couch so don't worry alright". **Martha looked at Kate in the eye and saw the truth of her words and nodded her head but before she went to bed she said "**Kate, my dear stay in Richard's room, he might get enough rest if your in there with him making sure that he sleeps so that he can help Alexis through this and in turn you might sort out some things between you". **She hugs Kate good night and said good night to the others who had been sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Kate to take a seat.

When Martha was gone to bed she went to the living room and sat down feeling completely drained. Laine sat in front of her and said "**Kate honey Gates is going to go mad if you don't come into work but that is beside the point, someone has been watching Alexis for a while now I noticed when we had worked some crime scenes, Alexis felt eyes on her but she was safe when surrounded by cops and her dad but when she is not working Kate this is**** serious**** we need to tell Gates now, oh by the way I stopped by your place to pick up some cloths that you might need I put your bag in Castle's room ok". **Kate just nodded her head towards her best friend so that she knew she heard her, Esposito came back from his call with Gates and explained that Kate and Castle and Little Castle have to stay out of the precient for the next couple of weeks.

"**Ok, thanks guys for everything send us an e-mail on how the case is going and I'll see you in a few weeks once everything is sorted here and Laine call my Dad let him know where to find me if he needs to talk ok thanks again, and Esposito you will have to explain to Castle about the door", **as Kate just smiles and lets them out the door into the hallway and closes it behind them and locks it as best she can and turns to the kitchen puts the bowl of ice cream that was left for her back in the freezer and dims the lights and heads to bed.

As soon as Beckett walks into Rick's room she is amazed at how homely it feels and how much it is Castle because she sees him lying on his bed still fullyed dressed and the sight of him alone has her heart beating a mile a minute. Seeing him like this all she wants to do is make love to him and the thought hits her she realized she's not scared of what she feels for him because it's real. Before she wakes him up to get him to change she gets changed first and once she is finished she turns to see Castle shaking violently in his sleep and he screams Alexis's name and Kate goes to him and holds him while he cries at the thought of losing his beautiful daughter.

Castle woke up screaming his daughter's name and the next thing he knew was that his partner was there holding him while he cried after having a nightmare about losing his daughter. Once Kate had calmed him down a bit she looked into his eyes and said **"Rick, you need to get changed for bed, I'll stay with you and Reid is keeping an eye on Alexis and so is your Mother. I know you can't loose her Rick neither can I. I love Alexis as though she's my own daughter the way I love you but we can sort us out after all this, now lets get you ready for bed". **

Rick knew that Kate was right in what she said and that they should take care of Alexis and discuss them after they bury Meredith and Alexis is safe. Castle feels Kate's hands unbuttoning his shirt first and feels her pull his shirt off and lays it on the chair next to the bed. The next thing he knows is that Kate has undone his belt and undone his trousers and is now pulling them down and once at his feet he steps out of them and gets back on to the bed and watched his partner lays his trousers on the chair where his shirt is and when she turns to him she smiles gently and gives his hand a gentle squeeze of comfort.

Rick gets up off the bed and pulls his partner into his embrace and whispers a thank you and she whispers 'Always'. With that she steps out of his embrace and pulled back the covers on the bed so that he could climb in and fall asleep. When Castle climbed into his bed Kate was about to help him with the covers when he pulled her down beside him and draped the covers over them both and so they fell asleep in each others arms safely. It had been a few hours since Kate checked on Alexis and Martha and Reid so when she felt someone watching her she opened her eyes to see Alexis in the doorway of her father's bedroom. Kate quickly eased herself from Rick's grip and went to the girl and saw that it was early morning and Kate grabbed Alexis in for a hug and she relaxed a bit.

Kate noticed that Reid was up wondering what was going on when Alexis wasn't in his arms anymore and as soon as she saw him at the top of the stairs she nodded her head and said "**I got this go back to bed". **Reid left Alexis in Kate's capable hands and went to catch up on some sleep. "**Kate, you lost your mom to murder how did you cope?" **asked Alexis. "**Well Alexis at first I didn't my college work suffered a great deal but then I found one of your dad's books among my mother's things** **and started to read it and once I finished reading that book I started reading the other books my mother had belonging to your dad, Alexis your dad saved my life long before I met him or you and Martha", **said Kate, Rick had woken up to voices in the living room and saw Alexis and Kate on the couch so he went to his office chair and sat down and picked up the book on his desk started to read while Alexis and Kate talked while this was happening Martha had come out of her room as well and sat at the top of the stairs to listen to what was being said between her granddaughter and the woman her son loved. "**Kate I know that Meredith was my mom by blood but she walked out on me and dad when I was little and she has never really been a good mother in fact she wasn't a mother at all, I know losing her should hurt but it doesn't because I never felt loved by her the way I feel loved by you. When you got shot I felt like I was losing my mother the one person who cared about me, about what I felt and thought and loved the way I love dad. Me and dad can't lose you Kate we can't handle it and Grams she loves you just give her time after Meredith's**** funeral**** you can explain things to her",** said Alexis Kate looked at Alexis and saw the truth in the girls eyes but she heard the truth in her words and Kate had tears coming down her cheeks. Martha got up off the stairs and was about to make her entrance when she heard Kate speak, "**Alexis we will get through this as a family, everything that happens with us we will Always get through it together", "Well good morning everyone, Kate darling is Richard still asleep because I think us women should make breakfast for the men in the house", **said Martha, causing Alexis and Kate to look over to her with smiles and nodded their approval.

**A/N: Reviews are more than welcome. Just to let you know Rick stayed in his office** **and the women started breakfast. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Meeting for the first Time. **

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews. In this chapter the women prepare breakfast and both Rick and Reid actually are able to get to know each other better. Kate gives Martha an outline of what she told Alexis before they found out about Meredith.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or CSI New York. **

**Preparing for the Furnel. **

While Alexis, Martha and Kate were in the kitchen getting a start on breakfast Castle's phone went off and everyone could hear that Rick wasn't able to talk because he was shouting at whoever was on the phone. Kate stopped what she was doing and went into his office to see what was going on when Rick saw Kate he calmed a bit and mouthed Gina and Kate held out her hand for the phone and he handed it to her gladly and sat back down in his chair while she spoke with Gina.

"**Gina, this is Detective Beckett what the hell are you bothering Rick with now, if it is about the next couple of chapters of the book it's**** going to**** have to wait he is not in the right place to write anything if you want to know what's going on I suggest you talk to Paula but wait until after 10am to speak with her, but you threaten Rick again I will not**** hesitate**** to charge you with harassment, goodbye", **said Kate and hung up his phone and put it on silent so that he won't hear it at all today. Kate walked over to Rick and took his hands in hers and when he looked up at her face and in her eyes it broke her heart to see the man she loves falling to pieces over his daughter being stalked and on top of that his ex-wife being killed and now Gina hassling about the new Nikki Heat novel.

"**I'm scared Kate about losing Alexis and you and Mother, I've not been much of a father to Alexis and not much of a son to my mother and I've not been much of a partner to you maybe gates is right that I shouldn't be at the**** prescient**** anymore it's not my job", **said Castle. Kate looked at him with love in her eyes and in her heart. "**Rick, you are the best father I have had the pleasure to get to know, you are the most wonderful son who loves his mother dearly even if she drives you crazy sometimes and as for me if you leave the prescient I would follow and so would half the cops in the twelfth. I think Roy said it best when he said that I was having no fun until you came along, he told me that he could have kicked you out along time ago but he saw how good you are for me, I am here to help you and Alexis and Martha get through this as best we can because we're family ok", **said Kate.

While Kate and Rick were talking Paula arrived and Martha and Alexis had just put the finishing touches to breakfast when Reid had come down stairs and went and opened the door and let Paula inside. Alexis had gone to get Kate and her father when she heard the conversation between them and it broke her heart to listen to her father but when she heard Kate's words she smiled because she knew how to put her fathers mind back in a place he could be happy. Alexis knocked on the door and walked in saying breakfast was ready and that Paula was here so if they wanted breakfast they should come join them. Kate helped Rick stand up and she gave him a hug because he needed it Alexis come over to them and hugged them both because they are her parents in her mind. Alexis got a hug and a kiss from her father first and the same from Kate, which surprised Rick but not his daughter. All three of them walked into the kitchen area where the food was and everyone had breakfast.

While having breakfast Paula told them that the press got wind of what happened but she called a meeting with all the major media outlets and asked them not to report anything on it and to leave the family alone. "**By the way Paula expect a call from Gina after 10am she was harassing Castle about the next couple of chapters of the new Nikki Heat novel", **said Kate causally and Paula nodded her head and said "**Don't worry about her I'll deal with her while this is happening, Do you know when her body's being released?" **asked Paula and both Rick and Kate shook their heads at the same time. While this was happening at Castle's loft both teams were having a hard time with both cases. Then Ryan got something on the cctv camera outside the coffee shop Alexis goes to on a regular basis, "**Hey, Esposito take a look at this, this guy seems to be watching Alexis constantly", **Ryan said, "**Can we get a better look at this guy?" **asked Esposito, "**Sure thing Partner", **said Ryan.

When they got a closer look at this guy they did not like it at all and not only did they ask Detective Taylor and Flack to come to their precient but they needed to fill in Gates as well. When everyone was in the briefing room Esposito began to tell everyone what they had found and Ryan showed them of the person following Alexis constantly. It was Cole Maddox, the guy who shot Beckett at Montgomery's furnel over a year and a half ago. But what they couldn't understand is why he is stalking Alexis and what is his motive for watching her. It was agreed that they would not inform Beckett because she would go after him and leave Castle and Alexis to deal with everything on their own.

Back at the loft Alexis, Martha and Kate were in the kitchen tidying up after breakfast while Rick was sitting with Reid chatting to him and getting to know him better. **"Reid you said that Detective Taylor is your step-dad even though you were adopted can you explain to me about that?" **asked Rick, **"Well Mr. Castle my biological mother was married to Mac after she had given me up for adoption, Claire Conrad Taylor had me when she was in high school and decided that she wanted me to have a good life and a happy childhood, when I went looking for her I found Mac and it was then I found out that she died in 9/11 and we have kept in touch ever since, Mac was there for me when the cabbie killer had kidnapped me and slit my throat it's the reason I wear the scarf around my neck when this is all over and dealt with I would like to explain it to Alexis if that is ok with you and Kate"** said Reid. Rick really liked this kid and admired him as well and when he took a quick look to the kitchen to see the women that were mentioned he saw they both were in deep conversation with Martha about something he turned back to Reid and said **"You young man can date my daughter and if you would like myself and Kate will be in my office when you want to tell Alexis what you have told me of course when all this is over and done with ok". **

In the kitchen Kate explained to Martha and Alexis why she lied to Rick and that she does love him but she is going to therapy to help her deal with her shooting and that she has PTSD it is also the reason she has continued with therapy but to help her let her mother's case go that it is not worth losing all of her family and when she looked at Martha and Alexis she had tears in her eyes but she continued and said **"I know that the both of you are hurting right now with what happened to Meredith but I understand if you never want to see me after all this is over with I know that you both hate me for hurting Rick the way I have but I needed to be able to show him that I cared for him first with little gestures and then I was going to tell him the truth I know you both are angry with me I understand that and I respect you for it but I made a promise and I will not break it". ** Both Rick and Reid were wondering why the women were taking so long in the kitchen so he looked around to find Alexis hugging Kate and Kate was crying when his mother spotted him about to get up off the couch she gave him a glare saying you have a lot of explaining to do when this is over.

Before Alexis let go of Kate to go sit with her father and Reid she said **"Kate thank you for explaining to me why you lied to dad and why you didn't call, I love you as a mother Kate you have been my mother in all the time I have known you, Meredith may have given birth to me but you were there for me when I had a problem that I couldn't talk to dad or Gram's about, as far as I am concerned you are my mother in every way", **and with that said Alexis let go of Kate and headed to the couch and sat between Reid and her dad. Martha looked at Kate and knew that she had been wrong on so many levels about this woman and it was because her son would give her his thoughts on Kate's feelings and she didn't know what to think when it came to Kate Beckett. Kate was crying and letting Martha see the emotions flow across her face and then Martha just held her and letting her for the first time in four years be held by her and not her son.

Once Kate had calmed down she looked straight at Martha and smiled weakly and said **"Thank you for that I don't I could have calmed down if Rick had saw me crying or held me to try calm down, Martha you are an extraordinary Mother and grandmother and I hope that one day I am able to be like you",** Martha smiled and just started to make some coffee and tea for everyone without saying a word. Kate watched her in awe and helped as well and the two women had made their peace with everything that happened and now they needed to decide what kind of furnel to have and how private they can keep it. When Martha and Kate reached the entrance to the living room they heard Rick telling Reid embarrassing stories of Alexis when she was younger right up to the time he started working with the NYPD as a consultant and then he stopped because he felt Kate looking at him and his mother about to scald him with coffee and tea. When they came in and put everything on the table Rick got a glance of Kate's face and knew that he hurt her so much but this is not about her it's about him and Alexis and his mother but having her here for support has helped even though he knows that she doesn't love him the way she loves him.

"**Ok, everyone I know this is hard for you but we need to sort out the furnel arrangements you would like to have, I take it that you would like a private furnel only family allowed", **said Kate who had been sitting in the armchair across from Castle and the others and Martha had saw how hard it was for Kate to say that and not including herself or the guys at the 12th prescient in the family circle just yet unless her son said different but he nodded at Kate's assement. Both Alexis and Martha were both angry with him right now. Alexis got up from the couch and went to Kate and whispered in her ear saying that both her and Grams would like it if her and the boys were there along with Laine for the support and that Reid has already been allowed to come so her and the team were allowed to come. Kate hugged the girl and understood that she is angry with her father for not including Kate and the boys or Kate's dad as family but with time will come healing and forgiveness.

Alexis went back to the couch but did not resume her seat between her father and Reid and sat the other side of Reid furthest away from her father. When Rick looked at Kate he saw the hurt in her eyes and it was his pain he saw reflected in her eyes and not only did he feel hurt but ashamed as well because his mother had a look of disgust in her eyes for the way he's treating Kate at the moment after all the help that she is giving them to get through this trady. **"Kate make the arrangements with mother and Alexis and then when they are made you can explain them to me, I am going to lie down, I am still quiet tried", **said Rick and got up from the couch and went straight to his room.

Kate watched as he left the room and knew that he was hurting and that he needed to be alone right now. So Kate did as he asked and continued with organizing the arrangements with Martha and Alexis and once everything was sorted Kate got up and made Rick a coffee and brought in the details of the funnel that she arranged with Martha and Alexis to his room as soon as she entered the room and closed the door she saw Rick sitting on his bed with his head in his hands crying and asking himself why his daughter and mother hate him so much. Kate came further into the room and placed his coffee on the nightstand along with the arrangements for the furnel. Then she turned to him and caught his hands in hers and got him to look at her but he shook his head and spoke "**I know they hate me for not including you or the guys or your father in the furnel arrangements I am sorry Kate it's just if the press saw you guys there they would start saying things that aren't true, I don't want that for you Kate I really don't all I want for you is to be happy plus I am grateful and thankful that you are here helping me and my family through this I know that you would rather go after the guy who murdered Alexis's mother than be here", **said Rick.

He had tried to get his hands out of her grip but she would not let them go and it was then he looked at her and then she spoke gently and softly as if she was speaking to a child.** "Rick, yes they are angry but they are hurting just as much as you are and I understand that you don't want us there because of the press but Rick I don't care about the papers I care about you and Martha and Alexis you're my family Rick and I love Alexis as if she is my own daughter and I love Martha but more importantly I love you and I am not running away from you or Martha or Alexis now or ever and besides they have insisted that Laine, Esposito, Ryan and Jenny be at the furnel along with my father and me, so you are stuck with us, after the furnel you and I have a lot of issues to sort out between us ok!", **Kate said and then grabbed his cup of coffee of the nightstand and handed it to him to drink.

She was about to leave the room but he grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the bed beside him and looking in her eyes and her looking in his at the unasked question but he got the answer. He finished his cup of coffee and put the cup back on the nightstand and layed down on the bed with Kate in his arms. He knew that if Kate were beside him while he slept he would sleep peacefully and not have nightmares. Laine had arrived to talk to Kate but got told not to disturb her because she was talking to Rick, but Laine was not the only one who arrived to see Kate but her father had arrived also and wanted to see how Rick was holding up and saw the look in Alexis's eye's which spoke volumes to him and he hugged the girl because she remained him of Kate when she had lost her mother.

"**Martha, do you have any coffee?" **asked Jim and Martha just nodded and went to the kitchen to make some and Lanie followed her to give her a hand, "**Is there anything in the fridge that I could make sandwiches with or a salad and some baked potatoes", **said Laine and Martha smiled and nodded at her and said **"help yourself to anything in the fridge, but Laine I know the truth about what Kate did and I know her reasons but she knows it will take me a while to forgive her for that with everything that is going on right now but I could not ask for a better daughter-in-law than Kate even though they are not married but they don't have to be". **When Martha looked over to the couch she saw Jim sitting by himself and saw Alexis sitting with Reid at the Kitchen table trying to get him to come to the couch so they could watch a movie while Laine got lunch ready even though it would be late. So Martha poured Jim a coffee and brought over the milk and sugar and also brought some sodas for Alexis and Reid along with some treats. And so everyone settled down and watched a funny movie while Rick and Kate were sleeping and Laine was preparing lunch in the kitchen.

**A/N: Hey everyone I know this chapter is long but bare with me I will try and clarify a few things. Like is the guy that Ryan and Esposito identified as Cole Maddox is it him or is it someone like him? Please your reviews are most welcome. Should I jump a couple of months because this is supposed to be about Alexis and Reid along with what happens between the two teams? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Meeting for the first Time. **

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews. Is the guy that Ryan and Esposito identified as Cole Maddox the guy after Alexis? Is this guy someone that Alexis dated and found out something she shouldn't have or is he the guy that had been violent towards Alexis and is he afraid that Alexis tell the cops about what happened to her in regards to him? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or CSI New York. **

**What Does Cole Maddox Want with Alexis? **

At the precinct Ryan and Esposito had been talking to Gates and the other Detectives of the NYPD. Gates rang Beckett's phone to inform her as to what is happening with Alexis's stalker but all Gates was getting was her voicemail and so Gates left a message on her phone but once finished she informed Ryan, Esposito, Flack and Taylor that they should head over to Rick Castle's loft to tell them what they have found and to show them the picture of this guy so that Alexis can identify him.

While the guys at the prescient were getting everything ready, Detective Taylor rang Reid to find out how everyone was holding up. "**Mac, things are pretty tense here and I'm not sure Alexis can hide her emotions from her father much longer and I can see that she will lash out at him at some point because she has done it to Kate already", **said Reid into the phone, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and saw Alexis ask who he was talking to and he mouthed Mac and she nodded and went to get Kate and her dad from his room for lunch. "**Ok, Reid just let them know that we're coming over to talk, see you soon",** said Mac and hung up the phone and so the Reid at the same time. Mac looked at Flack and the other detectives and said "**The tension in the loft is pretty high so when we go over lets try easing into this as much as possible ok"; **everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

When they arrived Laine answered the door and the others were at the table eating lunch except for Rick and Kate. All anyone heard next was the fact of Rick screaming and Kate trying to calm him down and eventually he did and went back to sleep but Alexis had come to the door and opened it to see if they were ok and Kate monationed for her to join them and she did. The minute Alexis joined them on the bed the tension left Rick's body and it left Kate's as well and they slept for another hour. While this was going on in the bedroom the others gave Martha, Jim, Reid and Laine the update on what they found and everyone was in shock. No-one more than Kate because she had heard everything and Martha noticed the guilt and shame on Kate's face and realised that Kate never wanted this for them at all.

Kate stayed in Rick's office and waited until Alexis and Rick came out of the bedroom. When Alexis and Rick came into the office they noticed Kate reading one of the Derrick Storm books. Kate felt someone watching her and she looked up to see Castle and his daughter watching her and it was a comfort to see them together. They then made a move towards the kitchen but when Rick saw that Kate wasn't following them he went back and saw her reading again. "**Kate, we should eat something why don't you come to the kitchen with me?" **asked Rick. **"Rick do you mind if I eat in here and read some more of your books?, by the way the boys are out there with the other detectives and they have something to tell you, I heard what they told Martha, Dad, Reid and Laine", **said Kate. "**Kate you still have to eat, please come with me", **asked Rick. Kate just nodded her head got up from his couch and followed him to the kitchen and they both got plates and put some food on them and went to sit at the table where Alexis was waiting for them to sit down and eat and they did in silence. Martha watched Kate and knew that she blamed herself for what has happened to her wonderful family. When they finished their food it was then that Esposito and Ryan decided to tell Castle what was going on, but first Martha wanted to talk to Kate alone before the boys said anything. This shocked Rick and Kate but Kate agreed and they went into the office to talk.

"**Now listen up kiddio I will not have you beating yourself up over this, it is not your fault for what happened Kate, I have watched my son do this to himself over your shooting and I am not about to watch you do the same thing so snap out of it because we need you now more than ever, Kate I love you like a daughter so please let it go we can't loose you none of us can", **said Martha, Kate knew Martha didn't like the way she treated Rick after her shooting but Kate needed to say some thing, "**Martha, I know that the way I treated Rick is unforgivable but I need you to know that I have always thought of you as a mother to me, I love you for you and I know that you are the person who inspired Rick to write and to never give up on that dream if it wasn't for you I would never have met you, Rick or Alexis I love all of you", **said Kate with that said and hugs out of the way both women went back into the room and sat with Rick and Alexis and the others while the detectives explained what they found.

You can't be serious Kate thought and looked at Rick and Alexis and Martha and everyone in the room. "**Why would Cole Maddox want to hurt Alexis or any of us**", asked Rick when it hit him straight in the face and looked at Kate and he saw in her eyes the guilt and shame for what she had gotten them involved in and he looked at his mother and Alexis and the others in the room when Mac said that they would deal with this because the others were too close to this and they should think about the furnel. Martha led the Detectives to the door and thanked them for their help in finding Meredith's killer. Kate had also gone to the door with Martha and gave Detective Taylor and Flack the key to her apartment and explained that there was information stuck to the window in her office space in her apartment on her mother's murder and they were more than welcome to have it and take it back to the lab to look at it.

After Mac and Don left Ryan and Esposito went into more detail as to who the guy was following Alexis. Rick was surprised to see Alexis get up and go to Kate and tell her "**its ok Kate he looks like Cole Maddox but it's not him it is some-one related to him in some way". **Kate hugged Alexis very tightly and looked at Martha then at Rick but she could only look at him for a few moments and then turned her attention to Alexis. They both walked side by side like mother and daughter and sat beside Rick to find out who this guy really is and what is it he wants from Alexis.

"**Ok, Ryan tell us what you have on this guy because Alexis seems to think that he might be related to Cole Maddox in some way and I seem to agree with her so tell me if she is right", **said Kate. Behind Alexis's back Kate was holding Rick's hand to let him know that she wasn't going to leave them ever again. "**Well Beckett, Castle, Alexis is right but we don't know how the two are related, we think that he might be a brother we don't know yet, but since Alexis has been inside the loft for most of this time we don't know what he is planning to do or if he is waiting to see if he has the right person", **said Ryan. Esposito had gotten a phone call from Gates to get back to the prescient because she needs to talk to them as soon as possible and that they were to bring Beckett with them. As soon as he was off the phone he relayed the message to Beckett. Kate looked at Rick, Alexis and Martha and told Esposito that she would ring Gates while they were on their way back to the prescient.

With that the boys left the loft and made their way back to the prescient to face the wrath of Gates. As soon as the boys and Laine left the loft Kate went to Rick's office and rang Gates and spoke to her and explained the situation and Gates allowed them both time off to work through things and for the funeral of Castle's ex-wife Meredith. Reid had been in the kitchen cleaning up and putting food away that wasn't touched and saving it for the next day. Alexis went to the kitchen to help Reid and Martha and Jim while Rick went to his office. When he walked in Kate had just hung up the phone from speaking to gates. "**Rick, why don't you sit down on the couch beside me there is something I need you to know something. I heard you the day of Roy's funeral and my shooting, I heard you tell me that you love me Rick and that I shouldn't leave you, it was your words and love that I fought to live for when you came to visit me in the hospital I lied to you because I didn't know what to make of my own feelings for you and I had just woken from surgery on a gunshot wound plus I needed time out to get my head around things and to see what I was feeling for you was real and not what I had with Demming or Josh or Will, I know that you hate being lied to and I am so sorry for doing that to you, Alexis and Martha especially, Rick I've been going to therapy and you come up a lot in those sessions, I love you Rick I have for a long time but we can wait until you're ready, your my family", **said Kate, Rick looked at Kate in amazement and kissed her so gently and passionately before he said anything.

"**Kate, I know that you saw my murder board and I know that you are angry and upset that I have kept this secret from you for the past year, I do love you Kate I've loved you for a long time also we have been through so much together I can't image my life without you in it, I need you and so does mother and Alexis", **said Rick and he started to breakdown again when Kate grabbed him and pulled him into his room so that he could cry in peace but he wouldn't sit down on his bed until he saw Kate's reaction to what he has admitted. When he saw her face he thought that he had lost her and it was then he sat down and cried. Kate laid Castle down on the bed and joined him there and held him until he stopped when he opened his eyes and saw Kate lying down beside him with love in her eyes it was then that they both became one.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, please reviews are most welcome and suggestions are also welcome. Was Alexis able to Idefiny this person? Find out in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Meeting for the first Time. **

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews. Is Alexis able to identify this person? What is his relationship towards Alexis? What Happens at Meredith's funeral? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or CSI New York. **

**What is Alexis hiding from her Father? **

While Kate and Rick were in the bed room lying down, Alexis was tidying up the kitchen when she noticed the picture that Kevin and Javier left behind and Alexis nearly fainted but Reid had seen her reaction and grabbed her and brought her to the couch while she was still holding the picture in her hands. "_**Alexis, you know this guy don't you?" **_asked Reid and when Alexis nodded her head held her close until she was ready to speak.

Martha and Jim had seen and heard the exchange between Alexis and Reid but waited till more was said and they could tell Ryan and Esposito what they heard from Alexis's conversation with Reid. "_**Reid, his name is Aaron Maddox; he is somehow related to the guy that shot Kate at her captain's furnel last year. He is someone I bumped into and spoke with for a few minutes but all of a sudden things changed and he hurt me in a way I never thought possible. I got a cab and went straight to the hospital and registered under a different surname and asked the female nurses to take pictures, an SAT Kit, and could a female doctor treat me. I told them not to call the cops or my father because it would hurt them. When the doctor asked why I said them I explained that my dad consults on cases in the twelfth prenicent and the team he works with would only get in trouble with their captain. Why follow me around when I haven't said anything till now?" **_asked Alexis. Neither Alexis or Reid were aware that Martha, Jim Kate and Rick had heard their exchange so Reid just held Alexis until she felt calm and relaxed again. Martha had speed dialled Detective Esposito's number and told him to listen and not say a word. Martha was on the phone talking with Javier and said not to mention to anyone what he or Ryan had heard but before Javier could answer Gates took his phone off him and was talking to Martha.

Martha went to her room to speak to Captain Gates and was really angry that Gates wanted to get Alexis to make a formal statement. While Martha was in her room Rick was in his office with Kate chatting very quietly. "_**Why would she hide something like that from me, she is smart and kind and she could have told mother or you or Laine, I guess my reaction is what stopped her from confiding in me?**_" said Rick. "_**Rick, there are some things that she will deal with like this she thought she had dealt with the situation well and nothing was going to happen until someone decided to kill your ex-wife and make it come to light, you must remember that you raised a really smart girl**_**", **said Kate. When Rick looked at Kate he could see the truth of what she was saying in her eyes and he just held her before he was ready to go back to the living room where the others are.

The furnel was on Thursday so Laine could released the body the day before so they could have a private period before going to the church that evening for a private evening prayer and on Thursday morning there would be a private family mass and burial afterwards. Back at the prescient Ryan and Esposito were angry as hell that this could happen to their adopted sister Alexis. Gates wouldn't allow them to look into it until they calmed down but reassured them that she will discreetly ask for the girl's medical file and anything else they had done. Both Kevin and Javier seemed to have calmed a bit after hearing that from Gates. Gates had taken the phone from Javier and explained to Martha what she would do to help take some of the pressure from her detectives and her family for the time being, Martha thanked her and hung up the phone. Gates gave Javier back his phone and explained that the sooner they find this guy Alexis spoke of and bring him in for questioning the easier it will be for them to be normal around Alexis.

At the loft Rick and Kate had come out of the office just as the house phone rang and Alexis picks it up "_**Do you think that your boyfriend can protect you because he can't not against me and my friends, Alexis my brother was paid to kill a cop but that cop killed him, don't think I wouldn't do the same to you or him", **_said Aaron. When Alexis answered the phone Kate mouthed to her to put the phone on loudspeaker so they could record the conversation. Alexis didn't get a chance to reply because he hung up once he finished talking. Once that was done Alexis dropped the phone and fell to the floor but both Rick and Reid caught her just before she hit her head.

Kate had forwarded the recording to Ryan so that they knew what was happening, while Kate did that Martha rang Gates to give her a heads up about the recording and both Reid and rick brought Alexis to her room to sleep. Jim Beckett decided to cook some food for everyone and was trying to find something when Kate came to him and hugged him. "_**What was that for Katie", **_said Jim looking at her with a smile on his face, "_**Well dad, thank you so much for being here for Rick, Alexis and Martha and me, it means a lot to them that you care so much about them the way I do", **_said Kate and while she was talking to her father she had taken out what her father wanted to use to cook the food he had prepared, so the both cooked and talked about random things, both Rick and Martha had overheard what was said between father and daughter but Rick had seen Kate hug her father.

Once Martha made an appearance in the kitchen she told them that she would prepare the table with her son's help when he comes back down from Alexis's room. Castle had just come off the last step when Kate spotted him and saw a scared look on his face she stopped what she was doing and went to him and hugged him and whispered in his ear "_**Castle, everything will work out you'll see", **_and as she stood back to look at him he nodded his head in understanding. After the last two days things seem to have cooled off a bit but now came the hardest two days that Castle, Alexis and Martha would have to face it was the day before Meredith's furnel. The truth about Rick's divorce from Meredith was leaked to the press and Alexis was angry and pissed about it and Kate got the brunt of her anger.

It hit Alexis really badly when she saw the front page of a newspaper about her mother and father's divorce. She grabbed the paper from Kate who had been reading something completely different and just started screaming at her for no reason the others were in the living room trying to sort out the protection detail for the Castle family and they're friends as well. The others started to make their way towards Beckett but she stopped them with a look saying its ok let her get it out. Alexis had started hitting Kate when Rick was finishing getting dressed. He made his way towards the kitchen from his bedroom and stopped mid stride when he saw Alexis crying in Kate's arms.

Kate noticed Rick had stopped mid-stride when he saw her holding Alexis in her arms and she gestured to him to continue walking to them. The minute his eyes connected with Kate's he started walking towards her and Alexis. The closer he came to them he opened his arms for them both but only Alexis started to move towards him when she sees that Kate is not moving with her she turns to her and looks in her eyes to see that she is letting them have some much needed father, daughter time together before they have to leave for the church for the private time before the evening prayers. "_**Alexis honey I am sorry that I have not been of much comfort lately but I promise that I will try to be there for you in the future", **_says Castle. Alexis just nods her head against her dad's chest and smiles when she sees Kate smiling at the two of them.

"_**Ok everyone it is now time to leave so let's make a move, Dad you accompany Martha, Reid your accompanying Alexis, I'll be accompanying Rick while the security team we have will be walking with us when we get to the church, I just got a text from Laine she got to the church safely and so did the other two", **_said Kate. They had left the Castles Loft by the back door and were in the SUVs and not in the limos out at the front of the building. The driver of the first Limo was given the ok to drive off. The press didn't suspect that the Castles weren't in the limos but in the SUVs accompanying the limos.

"_**Kate, you arranged all this for us?" **_asked Castle who was stunned and amazed at the same time. "_**Rick, I arranged this with a little help from Paula your agent, the minute I saw the front page of the paper she told me that she had informed Gates who the leak was and agreed that something more should happen to protect your family from the press who were going to be at the front of your building waiting for you to leave to go to the church so they could harass you, so here we are", **_said Kate and she grabbed his hand with her own one and gave it a squeeze and she done the same with Alexis's hand. "_**I love you detective Beckett and thank you for everything", **_said Alexis.

They arrived at the church and saw that they had gone round back Beckett noticed that the press had followed the limos to the church but lucky enough they didn't notice that one SUV had gone round back. The back door was the only way into the church because the front doors were locked and would not open to let anyone in only members of the family were allowed into the church. Inside the church everyone was seated and saying their prayers when suddenly out of nowhere comes a gunshot and instead of hitting Reid the bullet hits Martha in her shoulder but rickashes off the floor of the church and into Jim's right shoulder. Both Rick and Kate are with their parents and Alexis in on the floor in a ball. Reid has tried everything to get her up but nothing is helping.

While Kevin and Javier go after Aaron Kate gets her father to hold something against the wound she turns to Martha and helps Laine but tells Castle that his daughter needs him right now and he looks to see where she is when Reid covers her over with is jacket to keep her warm. Castle goes to her picks her up and brings her to her grandmother and to Kate because then she knows she is safe with them. Laine patched up Martha really well and started to do the same when Dr. Hawkes along with Detectives Flack and Taylor come on scene. Hawkes takes over from Laine who is in shock herself from seeing an ex-boyfriend, he takes the bullet out of Jim's shoulder and puts it in an evidence bag and patches him up pretty good. He checks Martha's wound and it is fine but Alexis is different she would not speak to anyone but her dad, Kate and Reid.

**A/N: Why did Aaron strike the day before the funnel? What did Alexis do that would warrant such pain on her and her family and friends? Reviews are most welcome. **


End file.
